Коллекция
by GreyLiliy
Summary: Фарма заинтригован коллекцией Ферст Эйда. ("Collection," Translated by Gonshyk)


Translator: Gonshyk

Beta-Reader: F-22

* * *

**Коллекция. **

- Ты знал, что твоя коллекция беспокоит Амбулона? – спросил Фарма, улыбаясь от входной двери в личную комнату Ферст Эйда. Глаза Фармы были сосредоточены на центральном значке в витрине – на том, который имел пулевое отверстие. Ферст Эйд потер край стеклянной витрины пальцем. Фарма, конечно же, зашел без приглашения. – Это может заставить десептикона довольно сильно нервничать.

- Учитывая то, что ты сделал его палатным администратором, я думаю, что тебе не стоит его так называть, - сказал Ферст Эйд.

Он выключил свой датапад и стал убирать документы. Если Фарма пришел, это означало, что ему не удастся больше ничего сделать. Ферст Эйд еще больше уверился в своей догадке, когда Фарма поставил стакан со сверхзаряженным на очистившийся стол.

– Ты не похож на того, кто может сделать своим заместителем десептикона.

- Нас здесь только трое - я лучший, а Амбулон является лучшем врачом, чем ты, - сказал Фарма.

Он отпил из своего стакана и удобно разместился на гостевом стуле Ферст Эйда, притушив освещение. Фарма придвинул свой стул, чтобы сесть рядом с Ферст Эйдом.

– Поэтому я - во главе, он - мой зам, а ты - медсестра. Принадлежность к фракции не играет никакой роли в медицине, как и личные чувства насчет кого-то, кто дезертировал десять лет назад и, возможно,полностью перешел на эту сторону.

Ферст Эйд убрал свою маску в пазы и сделал глоток подогретого энергона. Фарма всегда приходил с претензиями, но умудрялся помнить, в каком виде Ферст Эйд предпочитает пить свои напитки. Опрометчивый, властный, дотошный – таким был Фарма.

- Так почему ты их собираешь? – спросил Фарма, его губы замерли над краем стакана. Он прижал кончик пальца к центру отверстия, прожженного лазером в значке. – Ты собираешь любые ненужные автоботские значки, или только значки наших умерших пациентов?

Ферст Эйд сгорбился и отпил из своего стакана. В ответных репликах не было нужды, если Фарма наносил визит.

- Я имею в виду - я знаю, что мы тут не отправляем парней к их любимым, но я могу представить некоторое количество автоботов, расстроенных тем, что их лишили значка посмертно, - продолжил Фарма.

Он поболтал энергон в своем стакане. Его глаза были прикрыты и улыбка тронула уголки его губ. Довольный.

– Они бы назвали это осквернением.

Ферст Эйд опустил свой стакан на стол, когда блуждающая голубая рука прижалась к автоботскому значку на его груди. Пальцы прошлись вдоль шва - намек на едва заметное легкое прикосновение к броне Ферст Эйда. Значок ничего не ощущал. Прикосновения пальцев были так близки, но одновременно отдалены на многие мили пластинкой красного метала. Фарма покрутил свой напиток в незанятой руке и придвинулся еще ближе.

- А что насчет твоего собственного? Кто добавит в коллекцию твой маленький значок, когда ты отдашь концы? Или ты хочешь, чтобы коллекция присоединилась к тебе? Ты хочешь, чтобы тебя похоронили с твоими мертвыми пациентами?

- Это всего лишь значки, - сказал Ферст Эйд. Рука Фармы не желала покидать его инсигнию. Отказываясь прикасаться к белому металлу на этой стороне. Поддразнивая. – Не более.

- Тогда почему у тебя их так много? Так хорошо оформленные и выставленные. Или это просто небольшая коллекция для тебя? – Фарма надавил большим пальцем на глаз автоботской инсигнии. Затем он убрал руку и постучал по своей собственной.

– Что насчет этой? Хочешь и мою тоже? Я отдам ее тебе.

- Я не забираю значки у живых. – Ферст Эйд наклонил свой стакан и допил оставшийся напиток. Ожог от заряженной жидкости прекрасно отвлекал. Поток пустоты затуманил его голову.

Ферст Эйд поставил пустой стакан на стол. Еще чуть-чуть, и он вернет на место свою маску – но Фарма заклинил рукой соединение. Рука командующего офицера медслужбы была прижата к лицу Ферст Эйда, его большой палец не давал маске закрыться с одной стороны. Другая часть была уже на месте, дожидаясь своей половинки.

Голубая рука дотронулась до открытой части губ Ферст Эйда кончиком пальца, а затем он убрал и другую половину его маски. Створки лицевой пластины были вынуждены вернуться в убранное положение против воли.

Фарма поцеловал Ферст Эйда.

Жестко и грубо, этим самым приложив их обоих о стол. Забытый стакан разбился, упав на пол. Фарма крепко держался за шлем Ферст Эйда, большие пальцы наготове, чтобы поймать маску, если Ферст Эйд попробует скрыться от его ищущих губ. Ферст Эйд оставался недвижим. Фарма еще сильнее ухватился за его шлем, в остальном оставаясь неподвижным. Двигалось только его лицо, продолжая целовать и кусать,словно через рот он мог выпить жизненную силу из Ферст Эйда.

Через некоторое время они разделились. Фарма выпил, прижимаясь к своему подчиненному.

Ферст Эйд сложил руки на коленях. Полуночный разговоры. Поцелуи. Оскорбления. Выпивка. Все это было обычным делом для медпоста Дельфи.

– Я не Рэтчет.

- Я это знаю, - прошептал Фарма, его губы настолько близки к губам Ферст Эйда, что можно было ощутить их вибрацию. Фарма снова его поцеловал - нежнее, но так же насмешливо.

Улыбка Фармы была прямиком из преисподней.

– Ретчет скорбит по умершим, а ты просто коллекционируешь их.

Ферст Эйд понял, что не может тут поспорить.


End file.
